Stronger Than Ever
by BabyShinji
Summary: Relationships are decisions. If one doesn't work it's simply a mistake; however, some mistakes are worth fighting for and should never be forgotten. Xanxus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KHR**

**Vinci's picture is by the story's name. It's a mixture of her younger and older self.**

* * *

_"I heard he's really cute."_

_"I heard that he kept getting kicked out of school."_

_"Ah...I think I'm in love!"_

_The girl walking in front of the group just giggled at her friends behind her. They were always talking about the latest gossip whether it was about fights or sports it didn't matter. Simply hopeless her friends were but she would never say it. Turning the corner she quickly dodged the school nurse. _

_"Vinci are you even listening?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked over her shoulder at her friends to see them all staring at her. _

_"Sorry I was thinking...something about a new student right?" _

_Glaring at her for not paying attention, two of them snatched an arm each and started to tug her back and forth as punishment. Of course it really didn't hurt but they weren't trying to kill her even if they went to one of the best mafia schools in Italy. _

_"Guys if we don't get to Chemistry we're going to have to write all of our formula's hundred times over again." Vinci cried not able to feel her arms anymore. _

_They dropped her and started walking again this time with her in the back. She watched as her friends made small talk again. How she was friends with them was a mystery. All of them had gorgeous long hair with simple colors like blonde, brown and red but hers was only to her shoulder blades and it was an ugly purple-gray color. They all had amazing eyes while her own was a candy pink. She wore her school uniform with knee high socks, feet covered by dress shoes and her skirt at finger tip length. Her shirt was tucked in and the tie was done perfectly._

_The other girls had platform heels, too short skirts, shirts untucked and no tie. Supposedly they are making a fashion statement about not wearing uniforms but it's had the opposite effect. Finally making it to the wall of windows that shined light into their classroom the girls stopped and started complaining. _

_"They said he would be cute not...ugh." _

_Vinci just stared at them confused before turning towards their attention hazard. Sitting at her table was a boy with black shaggy hair, tanned skin and the most beautiful ruby red eyes she had even seen. Or were they a red wine? _

_"I think he's kind of cute." She whispered but the girls still caught it. _

_"Vinci you have such terrible taste."_

_"But didn't you say he was going to be hot?" She asked. _

_They ignored her and opened the door to class before they were late. Sighing at her treatment she grabbed the door until something shouted down the hall for her. _

_"VOI Vinci!" Closing the door she came face to face with Superbi Squalo. _

_"I thought we agreed to call me miss? You silly Sword Emperor." She giggled pulling his cheeks. _

_"Oi stop that have you seen that stupid bucking horse?" He asked looking around her. _

_"You mean the clumsy guy?" She asked thinking about all of the funny things the kid did. _

_"Yes"_

_"Well the school nurse went towards the stairs so I'm going to guess that he fell down them, " She said before pinching his nose. "And that's for not calling me miss. You've got to respect your elders." She scolded. _

_"VO-" Squalo stared chocking from lack of air. _

_"I won't let go until you say it."_

_Squalo started struggling trying to get his nose from her fingers. Vinci just stared at him as he cussed every word he knew at her trying to get away. After a few more seconds he gave in and looked away trying hard not to let her see his pride being broken. _

_"Miss. Vinci"_

_She let go and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "Go get your friend before he kills himself."_

_Grumbling he went off and she entered the class right as the bell rung. Thanking her good luck she walked passed a few desk before being trapped in a circle of her friends. Scared for her life she took a few steps back. _

_"I can't believe you did that to Squalo. What did he ever do to you?"_

_"Ever heard about being nice Vinci? God what happens if you hurt his feelings?"_

_As questions rolled off their tongues she hung her head at their lack of information. Didn't she tell them before that her seventeen year old brother and Squalo have been friends since her brother hit him with his bike. _

_"Aren't you a little too old for him? Squalo is only thirteen years old." She said. _

_"No...what are you fifteen?" One of them asked._

_"Yeah but you guys are older than I am so it's even worse." Vinci explained. _

_They just huffed at her statement before walking away. Looking over her shoulder Vinci noticed the teacher was coming down the hall. Rushing towards her spot she collapse in her seat as the door opened. The teacher looked around before greeting the class. She pulled out her book and finally realized the body next to her. Keeping herself calm she made a quick glance at him. He was looking towards the front of the class with a blank look in his eye._

_Vinci's eyes traveled in the same direction as his and noticed why he had that look. It was so foreign and she had only had the class two day ago. Opening her book to the correct page she slid it in between them. Red eyes automatically locked onto her. Trying not to scream at the sudden motion she just said something on the spot._

_"I'm sorry I noticed you didn't have a book. So I was going to share mine. I mean if you don't want to share that's okay. It's just you look a little confused and the teacher doesn't slow down for anyone and-"_

_"Shut up." _

_Surprised at the demand she did as he asked. Turning towards the front of the class she watched the teacher proceed with his lesson. The boy next to her moved the book so it was turned towards him and flipped through the pages._

_"Xanxus" _

_She looked towards him again to see he was still reading the book. Looking up from it his eyes looked straight into hers. _

_"It's my name trash." _

_With a small smile and a look towards the teacher to make sure he wasn't paying attention. She gave him hers. _

_"Vinci" _


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

Blood splattered on the ground, the walls and the employer. His eyes traveled around the room looking at each individual dead body with such wonder. Some were burned, sliced or shot; however most were missing. Shadows covered all corners of the room hiding his employee.

"You actually did it." He whispered.

"My money?" The voice asked.

"Um...it'll be in your account tomorrow. This will only be between us right?" He asked heading towards the door.

"Yes"

He sighed and exited the building holding his enemy's bodies. Walking over towards his car he got in and drove away from the scene. In the building his employee looked around before coming out of their hiding spot. Fixing their sunglasses they walked out to see there was no sun in sight. Their car was waiting for them at the end of the drive way with the driver holding open the door. Getting in the driver started up the car and then looked back at his passenger.

"Where would you like to go madam?" He asked.

"Cavallone"

* * *

"Romario what are you doing up so late?" The woman asked walking through the doors of Cavallone.

"I was actually going to see if I could find you. Piero is worried about you, Vinci." Romario said following behind her.

"I can't have any peace, can I? Watson you may take the night." Vinci said to her personal assistant.

He bowed lightly before retreating back to the car to park it in the back of the household. Romario watched the older man leave in such loyalty to the woman. Vinci opened the kitchen doors and saw her brother and his boss sitting at the table.

"Vinci where have you been? It's past midnight, we have places to go tomorrow." Piero out lashed upon his younger sister.

Walking right past him she poured herself some water and headed for the doors to leave to go to her room.

"Last time I checked I had nothing planned. So I'm staying here and where ever you are taking Dino make sure it isn't going to kill him." She stated and pushed her way past Romario.

Piero sighed and took his seat again by his boss. Romario took the one on the opposite side of the table looking at his superior and co-worker.

"She's just growing up Piero. I'm sure it's just a phase." Dino suggested laughing at his friend.

"But boss she's been like this since she was eighteen. Never telling me where she's going, or what she's doing. If by chance I run into Watson I get a little information and he disappears. She's twenty seven it's not like there is any rush." Piero complained resting his head on the table.

"Well maybe if you tell her what you feel she might understand besides wouldn't you settling down be an example for her to follow?" Romario asked.

"She's already married and I'm engaged what more can I do?" Piero whined.

"Well why don't we all go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Dino said getting up from his chair.

"Of course boss." Romario and Piero chimed.

* * *

"Madam are you awake?"

Vinci squinted her eyes at the man in front of her. What time was it? She hadn't remembered falling asleep the night before. Turning over she looked at her clock and sighed.

"Do you need something Watson?" She asked sitting up.

"Your brother has asked for me to get you dressed. He seems to have planned your day." He said putting her clothes on the edge of the bed.

"It's only eleven in the morning. What ever he has planned can wait until tomorrow." She said and flopped back onto her pillow.

Watson walked over to the side of the bed and lifted her body in a sitting position. Vinci eyes opened not happy at his treatment to her. "Your brother wants you to pick up his fiancée so the both of you can join him at his location."

"Fine" She said knowing she couldn't just leave Piero's fiancée alone.

Vinci got up and headed towards the bath to see Watson had already started the shower. Stripping out of her clothes she climbed in letting the water run down her body. Watson picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper before making the bed. Vinci stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body up in one of the towels.

"Watson where is Piero if I may ask?" She asks slipping on her thong.

"He told me not to tell you Madam, I'm sorry." He said handing her, her dress shirt.

She snorted and looked into the mirror and started buttoning her top. When she got to the collar her fingers brushed against the burn marks. It looked like two perfect burn marks that wrapped around her neck. After her collar was done she pulled on her dress pants and Italian made shoes. She brushed her teeth and combed through her shoulder length hair.

"Shall we go Madam?" Watson asked.

"Is the car ready?" She asked back slipping her arms into her suit jacket.

"It is" He said opening the door.

"I feel like a fucking hitman in these clothes. Why must I dress like an Italian?" She asked looking at Watson.

"It's only right seeing as your in Italy. Besides I threw away your tie since it was choking you." Watson closed the door after them and walked down the stair case to see Romario waiting for them.

"Romario will you be joining us?" She asked standing in front of him.

"No Vinci but please have a wonderful time and take care of the boss." Romario stated passing her, her sunglasses.

"Ah I knew I forgot something. Have a day off Romario. I'm sure Dino would not mind." She walked out the door and to the car.

Watson held the door opened for her and she slid into the leather seat. The door closed behind her and she slipped on her sunglasses and leaned back in the seat to relax. Tree's passed by the window as Watson drove them to pick up Piero's fiancée. After about ten minutes the car stop and the door opened. Vinci turned to get out but their guest was already running out of her house. She was wearing a cute spring dress with heels. Vinci slid back to her side of the car as the woman climbed in. Watson started the car back up and drove off.

"Good morning Vinci." She smiled unzipping her purse.

"Good morning Danielle." Vinci said.

"Here you forgot these at my house a few days ago. I'd thought you'd come back to get them but you didn't so here." Danielle rambled passing her two boxes.

"You took care of them?" Vinci asked slipping them into the inside pockets of her jacket.

"Of course you do many dangerous things I couldn't let you get hurt." She said hugging the younger girl.

Vinci patted the girls shoulder in comfort. Why her brother wanted to marry a non-mafia woman she wouldn't know. Vinci looked at Danielle from the corner of her eye to see her looking out the window as best she could. The car took a sharp right into a drive way with a castle type looking home. Watson stopped the car and opened the door for the two girls. Vinci got out first and turned back to help Danielle out of the car. She thanked Vinci and headed up the stairs. Vinci turned to Watson who stood by her side.

"Watson where are we?" She asked.

"I'm still not able to tell you, Madam."

Vinci walked up behind Danielle to see her knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door for the woman. Danielle turned to Vinci with a scowl on her face.

"Vinci it isn't polite to just walk in." She scolded.

"If they knew we were coming why knock." Vinci said giving a slight push to woman.

Danielle walked in to see nobody was there. Vinci looked around and saw expensive vases and pictures around the room. Watson came in behind them and waited for instructions. Vinci listening for any noise and noticed not a single sound.

"Watson are you sure were in the right place?" Vinci asked.

"Completely Madam." He responded.

"Hello is anyone home!" Danielle shouted.

Something crashed up the stairs and feet stomped towards them. Shouts came and a familiar sound of Dino almost killing himself. Piero slid into the room with a grin on his face. Danielle squealed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and swung her around before sitting her on her feet. Piero held his arms out to his sister but she ignored him.

"Baby lets go meet your friends." Danielle said.

"What friends do you have?" Vinci asked her brother sticking her hands in her pockets.

Piero punched her arm before directing the two girls and Watson up the stairs which led to the right side of the house. Her gaze turned towards a pair of stairs going the opposite way wondering what was up them. Vinci watched as doors upon doors passed them by. They even had to jump over a puddle of blood that seemed to leak from the bottom of one of the doors. At the end of the hall there was a door more extravagant than the others. It was bigger and looked to be made out of better wood.

Piero stopped and looked at them. "Try to be nice they're kind of a rowdy group. Hopefully Dino isn't dead seeing as I left him alone."

Vinci forced her way to the front and opened the doors. Piero pushed her back into Watson who caught her and brought Danielle to the front. She looked back at Vinci with an apologetic look. Vinci stood up and fixed herself before entering herself.

"Everybody this is Danielle my fiancée." Piero said.

She looked around the room to see Dino was sitting in a chair by the fire place. She walked over to another seat that looked nicer than Dino's and fell into it. It sucked her in and she sighed at the feeling. Dino chuckled at her face and went back to making conversation with Watson.

* * *

"Okay Xanxus at least be nice to her. She's a little nervous meeting you, hell she almost didn't come." Piero stated to the Varia boss who wasn't paying attention.

Xanxus sipped on his tequila looking out his window for the limo that would be bringing his friend's fiancée. He didn't want to meet her nor did he care that his friend was getting married. Xanxus was already twenty-eighty and he had no thoughts of settling down.

Squalo stood by the Cavallone boss who Piero brought for this gathering. Levi was standing not too far off from his side. Bel had taken to the option of sleeping in late along with Mammon who he was sure wasn't sleeping at all and was counting his money. Lastly Lussuria was down stairs getting some drinks.

"Squalo try not to be too loud. She gets shy when people start screaming at each other." Piero also stated making sure everything was perfect.

"Trash shut your fucking mouth." Xanxus demanded tired of hearing the older man's voice.

Piero frowned and Xanxus looked back outside his window. A limo rolled up and stopped at the front doors. An elderly man got out from the driver seat and rounded the back of the limo to open the door. The first person to get out was dressed like a hitman. Xanxus grunted knowing that Piero would hire a hitman to keep his fiancée safe. The person turned around and helped who he had guess was the cause of this meeting.

The elderly man and the hitman talked for a moment while the fiancée walked up the steps. Lussuria walked through the doors and started passing out drinks to everybody. Xanxus refilled his glass and turned back to the window to see they were gone. Piero drowned his drink and took a deep breath when a voice shouted from down the hall. Piero ran out the room while Cavallone got up but tripped over the leg of the table making him hit the floor. Squalo shouted at him pulling him roughly off the ground.

Xanxus growled at their idiotic ways and turned back to drinking before he met the damn woman. Lussuria giggled apparently excited about their guest. Squalo ran a hand through his long hair as the door started to open. Italian made dress shoes peaked through the door but disappeared as Piero shoved himself through the door with a woman behind him.

"Everybody this is Danielle my fiancée." Piero stated.

Xanxus stared at her as she bowed respectfully towards him. If one word had to describe her it would be; innocent. She smiled at him and started greeting his guardians who were present. From the corner of his eyes he saw the hitman walk in after Piero including the older man. Dino immediately started a conversation with the man and the hitman sat down in his chair. Xanxus glared in that direction which didn't go unnoticed by his Lightening Guardian.

Once Danielle was acquainted with everyone she settled for talking with Lussuria who found her adorable. Levi gazed around the room before heading over to the hitman who had disrespected their boss. Standing in front of chair Levi went to grab the person but a hand caught his wrist.

"Sir there is no reason for any violence." Levi turned to see the old man.

"Your friend is sitting in the rightful spot of my boss. I will remove them by force if I see fit." Levi said snatching his arm back.

"VOI! What's your fucking problem?" Squalo hollered.

"Watson is everything okay?" Piero asked from his conversation with Xanxus.

"I'm simply stopping a few deaths today." Watson said.

Squalo looked down in the seat to see some stupid hitman sleeping. He took up the liberty of kicking the chair to see if the person would stir. Watson sighed and took a few steps away from the scene ready to unfold. Piero sighed and grabbed Danielle by the waist and brought her as close to Xanxus as he could without the Varia boss glaring at him.

Vinci slowly came out of her sleep ready to kill the person who kept kicking her damn chair. Lifting her head slowly she looked over the rim of her sunglasses to see Watson standing a few feet away, which gave her a silent spoken order to attack. Before either one of the Varia members who were bothering her knew she was standing up and the chair was lying on the floor. Vinci quickly turned her body and lifted her leg to slam it into the cheek bone of the nearest person.

Levi didn't even see the foot coming until it stopped a centimeter before it would hit him. Dino sighed as he pulled harder on his whip that was wrapped around Vinci's ankle. He would have to thank Kyoya for all the training he put him through. Vinci pulled harder, struggling to make contact with this overly large man's face. Levi took a step back and Dino let go, watching Vinci's leg slowly retreats back to her side where it should be.

"Are you alright madam?" Watson asked coming to her side.

She sighed and pushed her sunglasses up her face feeling them fall down her nose. What a wonderful way to spend the day she had wished to sleep through. Looking over towards Piero she noticed that Danielle had a look of concern along her face.

"VOI! Who do you thin-" Her hand out of reflexes pinched the person yelling's nose together so they couldn't breathe.

Everything went silent and Vinci wondered what happened. Her gaze turned to the man she had grabbed and noticed he looked familiar. Long silver hair ran from his head and his eyes matching. Hold on...

"Squalo" She asked letting him go.

"Vinci"

Xanxus froze at the name. His glass pressed against his bottom lip waiting for its contents to be poured down his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment suddenly wishing that this was all a dream. That name was forbidden and if the name needed to be used it was always 'she' or 'that girl'. His scum of a right hand man didn't even use her name anymore. Finally feeling the ability to use his muscles again his drink slipped over his tongue until he had finished the glass.

"Squalo where the hell have you been these past years?" Vinci asked her voice pounded through Xanxus's head.

"VOI! You have some guts to asked me that? Where the hell have you been, damn it!" Squalo shouted gripping her shoulders thrusting her back and forth.

"Well I didn't expect our meeting to be like this. So what are you doing here?" She asked.

Squalo looked at her dumb-strucked. She hadn't a clue where she was, or who was in the room. His gaze automatically turned to Piero. "You bastard you didn't tell her did you?"

Piero coughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mention it because she wouldn't have came."

Xanxus ignored the two men in the motion of fighting and stared at the woman he hadn't seen in years. She had grown from the short, no curve girl to a woman who definitely could please. Reaching to under his chin with curves he hadn't ever pictured on her, she was nothing like he would imagined. Her hair was the next thing he noticed. She had cut it which pissed him off the most. She had always like the length of her hair and decided that Squalo could be the one to have it short. His eyes traveled down and landed on her bust. They had to be fake.

"Piero maybe I should leave. Vinci can you take me home?" Danielle asked.

"Watson can you get the car ready. Are you hungry Danielle we can go out for lunch today? My treat of course." She asked as the older woman walked over to her.

"That would be wonderful. Can we go to that sandwich place?"

Vinci nodded and turned to Piero to see Squalo had him in a choke hold. Even after all these years the two of them still haven't changed. Pushing her sunglasses up her nose she sighed wondering what to do to get their attention. Danielle sudden scream caught Vinci off guard. She looked at Piero to see his head bleeding.

Glass covered the floor by their feet and Squalo was silent for once. Dino stood up and pushed Danielle out of the room telling her to go to the car. Piero flinched as he pressed the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Stop your fucking arguing."

Vinci felt her stomach drop, with everything she ate last night wanting to come back up. Her body felt cold and hollow. Only one man could suddenly give off that feeling and he was in a different country right now.

"Now Vinci before you freak out I was going to tell you sooner or later." Piero said walking up to her.

"Where am I Piero?" She asked feel her legs struggling to keep her up.

"VOI! You're in Varia!"

Vinci took a deep breath and turned to the only desk in the room. She had so many idea's how they would meet again. Most of them were of his bloody dead body below hers as she stabbed him over and over; however, this was not one of those dreams. His angry eyes stared at her, as if giving her time to do something. Though the only thing she wished to do was puke everything that was willing to come up.

"You do realize that bringing me here was just going to drive me off?" She whispered.

"I thought if you confronted your fear you would stop leaving." Piero said.

She glared at him and before any of them could stop her, her fist slammed into his cheek. Piero staggered back a few steps holding his new bruise.

"I'd like you to know that fear is not what I've felt for all these years. If anything it's pity, anger, and disgust." She hissed.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!" The man she had about slammed her foot into yelled.

"If you knew what was good for you I'd stand back boy, and let the adults talk."

"Oh dear what an unhappy girl." Some flamboyant man stated.

"VOI! What the hell is your problem?" Squalo asked.

Vinci stayed silent, which didn't please Squalo. Xanxus snorted at the argument. She obviously had something stuck up her ass. Vinci looked over at the man at the desk and their eyes caught each others, though her eyes were covered.

"Varia boss, what a sad standing. Couldn't get a better job?" She asked walked towards the door, opening it but before closing it she smirked. "Karma's a bitch isn't it."


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

"Vinci are you up?" Danielle asked opening the door of her guest room.

The lights were off and the blinds were closed blocking the beautiful late June sun. Walking over towards the bed in the corner of the room Danielle gripped the sheets and pulled them back. Giggling at the sight of the younger woman sleeping, she decided it was time for some fun.

Stepping onto the bed so her feet straddled the woman's hips, Danielle started jumping up and down. Vinci's eyes shot open and her hands tried to find something to hang onto. Danielle laughed as Vinci bounced up and down on the bed.

"Danielle stop you're going to make me sick!" Vinci laughed.

Danielle dropped down next to the woman laughing like she'd never laughed before. Vinci pouted and pushed her a bit before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Stretching she finally got up and pulled out some clothes.

"Now what do I have the pleasure of waking up to that for?" She asked.

"Cause it's almost noon and I just dropped Noel off with some friends. It gets lonely sometimes." Danielle confessed.

Vinci sighed and opened the bathroom door that was connected to the room. "Well since were both free and Watson is taking care of keeping my position a secret from Piero I say we go out for some lunch?"

Danielle cheered and left the room to change into something more decent. Vinci turned her shower on and stripped out of the clothes she borrowed. Feeling that the water was hot enough she stepped in and cleaned herself. After she finished she pulled on her underwear and bra and grabbed her dress pants. Once she had them on she grabbed the rest of her outfit. Tucking her shirt in she looked outside the window and didn't see anything be tree's for miles.

"Vinci are you ready?"

"Almost!" She shouted.

She quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Walking out her room she saw Danielle holding her shoes, blazer and sunglasses. Danielle was dressed in a soft blue shirt with a black pencil skirt and black two inch heels. Vinci slipped her sunglasses on and pulled on her blazer. Danielle passed her, her shoes and Vinci tied them on before grabbing her keys.

"So where do I have the honor of taking you?" She asked as the older one locked the door.

"Um...I don't know pick some place random."

Vinci unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. Danielle giggled as she sat in her seat. Vinci just smiled at her face and started the car. Pulling out the drive way Danielle talked about everything for the wedding coming up in November. She was so excited Vinci couldn't help getting into it.

"How about I let you have my car for your wedding gift. You can't even get into it without falling in love." She said.

Danielle gasp and slapped Vinci's arm. "I couldn't take it. It's just so expensive and I don't even like to drive it."

"Well Noel likes it. You can always give it to him."

"Vinci he's eight!" She yelled at her.

"What he has to impress the ladies early or he won't get a girlfriend." She laughed at Danielle's face at the word girlfriend.

"He's not allowed to have a girlfriend until he's thirteen. Besides he can't even pronounce the car's name."

She rolled her eyes and took the exit into the busy city. Vinci hated driving to the nearest city by Danielle's. It might of had the best food in the world but it was the worst to drive in. People walked in front of moving cars, talked on their phones as they bumped into people on the side walk. It was like living in a daily obstacle course.

Vinci pulled into the parking space by her favorite restaurant that severed everything she wanted. Timoteo had first taken her here and after the first bite, she fell in love. So when Vinci heard about Danielle she told Piero to come here, and since then Danielle was always excited to come. Locking the car up after them Vinci guided the woman to the entrance where a waiter was waiting.

"Good Morning, how many today?" He asked.

"Just the two of us." Danielle stated.

They followed after him and up a flight up stairs before ending up at their table. It was by the balcony which Danielle loved. Vinci let her eyes wander as she sat down to make sure everything was safe. She didn't feel safe anywhere with the new enemies that her family have come across and she couldn't risk Danielle's safety because she was careless.

"What can I get you two ladies to drink?"

Danielle quickly gave him her drink and Vinci sighed. "Um..." damn why did she have to be the one to drive home, "...I'll just have water."

Danielle giggled at her answer and Vinci nudged her foot into the older woman's calf. The waiter left and Vinci pushed her menu aside already deciding on getting her normal. Danielle scanned her menu even though they both knew she'd end up getting the same things.

"Vinci" The woman looked up to see the curious eyes of her friend.

"Yes?"

Danielle put down her menu and rested her hands in her lap. Vinci knew that look like the back of her hand. Danielle was worried about something, it was eating away at her and she couldn't contain it any longer.

"About what happened a few days ago...you didn't hurt anyone, right?"

Vinci leaned back into her chair and cross her legs. "If you mean physically that would just be Piero."

"Well Piero told me that you had some issues with the really nice man in there. So I just wanted to make sure that he was okay."

Vinci raised an eyebrow at the word nice. Who the hell was nice and belonged to Varia? Well Squalo could be nice when he wanted to but his voice got to too many people. The waiter came back and put down their drinks before taking their orders. Once he left Danielle looked at Vinci waiting for an answer.

"I don't know anyone in that place that would be considered nice."

"The one name Xanxus of course. He was also very charming."

The younger of the two stared at the older like she had completely lost her mind. Xanxus and nice shouldn't even be in the same sentence let alone charming. That man was a total asshole and he knew it. He had the ability to make people follow him no matter how much he treats them like shit. Charming wasn't a word she'd use. Maybe...

Vulgar

Childish

Abandoned

Yep that sounded about right. "Danielle I think you've got your people mixed up. That man is not nice in any sense of the word. He's the boss of an assassination group. They aren't nice." She whispered.

"Well he was very nice to me. Piero said he might throw something at me but he didn't so I think that counts for something." She said smiling.

Vinci leaned forward so that they wouldn't be heard. "He's Italian Danielle, they are raised to be nice to woman to a point. The reason he didn't throw anything at you was because you didn't threaten him."

"Oh"

"And because I'm sure whether he knew it or not I'd come and kick both Piero's and his ass."

Danielle covered her mouth as she started laughing hysterically. Vinci just shook her head and watched as the waiter came with their food. Picking up her fork Vinci stabbed her meat to make sure they cooked it correctly. Pushing on it blood started to flood her plate.

"That is so nasty."

"That's because you like yours well done, I prefer mine medium rare."

The conversation changed into what they liked to eat to what was happening in their lives. Well more in what was going on in Vinci's since Danielle didn't do anything. After the lunch Vinci paid the bill and helped Danielle out of her chair so they could leave.

"Why is it that you are kinder than most men?" Danielle asked as Vinci opened the door.

"I'm a woman who was raised in the mafia. I know how to treat men and women." She laughed and unlocked her car.

"Is that why you're so bent on telling me that Xanxus isn't a good person? Did he do something to you Vinci?" Danielle asked again as she opened her own door.

Vinci stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was baring down on them making it feel like an oven but she was sure that it wasn't the sun that made fire seep through her body. "We use to date was all. I know him better than anybody."

Danielle gave her a sad smile, "Was it a bad break up".

"You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"That's a story for another day."


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

_"VOI! You haven't even been here but a few days and you already have half the female population pinning after you!" Squalo hollered at the boy next to him. _

_The bell just rung signaling the end of the day had finally arrived. Students piled out of their classrooms and ran towards the parking lots where limo's picked some of them up while others started up their own cars. The two boys walked down the hallway after getting out of class. The younger one complaining about all the girls that stopped in the middle of their walkway just to get a glance at the older one, who didn't seemed to notice._

_Xanxus grunted tired of all the noise he had to suffer through the day. He had plan to leave school early but that would only get him scolded by his father, and he didn't feel like listening to his lectures. Walking outside the mass of students looked even worse. Girls talked in their groups gossiping, while boys wrecked havoc on the grounds. _

_"Get the hell out of my way damn it! Can't you see me walking here?" Squalo shouted at one of the innocent female bystanders._

_She huffed and walked away with her friends. Xanxus looked towards the end of the sidewalk to see his limo arriving. He pulled on his tie and walked away from the 'sword emperor' hoping he wouldn't notice him leaving; however, luck was not on his side. Squalo quickly caught up to him and started up another rant about his next opponent. _

_"I can't believe they did that to her again! You'd think she'd just shut her mouth for once." whispers surrounded them immediately once they entered the most populated of area's. _

_Xanxus let his gaze fall onto a pair of girls. They looked to be in the same grade as him but he wasn't quite sure. They kept looking in a certain direction before gossiping again. It only irritated him more watching as they couldn't mind their own business; however ironic when he thought of the last words he heard from them. It was like they read his mind. Now only if they actually listened. _

_Suddenly someone slammed right into his chest knocking him out of his inner conflict. To Xanxus it felt like a simple collision but he was positive it wasn't the same feeling back. Squalo stopped and pulled the person up from the ground roughly ready to voice his loud (unneeded) opinion of the situation. _

_"Who the hell- Vinci? What the hell happen to you?" _

_A nervous laugh caught Xanxus's attention quickly. Looking at the girl in front of him he finally understood what the gossiping girls were talking about. Cuts and bruises covered her pale skin making her appear weak and frail. She was rubbing her head probably from the impact and stood there quietly as Squalo scolded her. _

_"Sheesh Squalo last time I checked I was the one who yelled at you." Vinci joked poking him in the nose. _

_"Th-this isn't funny! Who the hell did this to you this time?" _

_She sighed and leaned her head to the side as he yelled at her more. She just wanted to go home and take care of her cuts. Now she had to stand here and listen to her cute little shark as he complained about things. Vinci gaze wandered and caught onto Xanxus's figure. A frown graced her face as she turned to the older male completely forgetting that she was pretending to listen to Squalo._

_Xanxus watched as her hands grasped onto the collar of his shirt and started to unbutton it without any concern of anyone around. "Now Xanxus if you're going to have your tie loose you have to undo your shirt a little. You just look funny if you don't." She said. _

_They both watched as each button came undone one after the other. Vinci pulled at his collar flaring it out before take a step back and examining her work. She kind of like it better when it showed his collarbone. She took one last looked before looking back at Squalo who looked like he was about to explode. Raising an eye brow she pulled on his nose. _

_"Hello, you in there?" She asked. _

_Squalo glared at her before snatching her hand as it went for his nose again. "Why the hell did you just do that?" He hissed out. _

_Whether he was trying to scare her or not she just stared at him blankly. "Um...because he looked weird. Besides I think he looks handsome with it like that. It gives him more of a cutting edge look. You know like a bad boy." _

_"VOI!~" _

_She covered her ears as he screamed. Her eardrums vibrated from the pitch and before they could bust the noise stopped. Uncovering her ears she noticed Squalo holding his head. Eliminating the options she had to choose from she looked at Xanxus. _

_"Xanxus" Vinci scolded putting her hands on her hips. _

_"What"_

_"I think you should apologize."_

_Xanxus turned his head away from her and scoffed. Who the fuck did she think she was to tell him to apologize? He was going to become the next boss of Vongola. He didn't have to listen to some random girl. Vinci rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Squalo who was still babying his head. _

_"Come here" _

_Pushing the youngest ones hands away she grabbed his head and kissed it softly. Leaning back she gave him the kindest smile she could and let her hands cup his face. "There is no reason for it to hurt anymore right? You're a big boy Squalo, and big boys don't cry."_

_Squalo stared at her for a minute before realizing what she just did. Xanxus snorted and couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. Squalo quickly noticed the look and glared at him. The girl in the group looked at the watch on her wrist and yelped. _

_"Ah I'm late. Dinner will never be done on time now!" She quickly kissed Squalo's cheek and turned and did the same to Xanxus. "Don't be late for dinner Squalo, were having spaghetti tonight. I also want you to make sure your safe. Don't coming home bleeding, ok? Bye!" _

_She rushed off before either one of them could say anything. Xanxus gaze followed her until she was out of his sights. There was something completely strange about that girl but what concerned him more was that she wasn't even afraid. She seemed not to fear anything and that pissed him off the most. _

_"She's going to get herself killed one of these day." Squalo whispered to himself before shoving his way through the crowd. _


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

Light shined through the sheer red curtains of the room. The clock read 8:45 and soft shuffling of feet sounded through the house outside of the bed room door. It was far too early in the morning for the woman sleeping to be awake. Especially on her morning off when all she wanted to do was sleep. Turning over the sound of sheets rustling didn't concern her nor her partner of the night.

Hugging the body closer to her, she rested her face into his hair as he snored slightly. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at his adorable moments. Relaxing back into her pillow she could feel the sunlight grace her skin. Maybe she would go outside and looked around the gardens Dino had placed around the mansion, or maybe she would get some work done. It was doubtful about the first choice but if Watson didn't catch her she might get away with it.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoved itself into her abdomen. Taking a deep breath she rolled over letting go of the body she was clinging to, to curl into a ball. Gripping onto the bed sheets her eyes glanced at her phone. She wouldn't be able to reach for it without hurting herself even more. Deciding to withstand the pain, she lied there and wondered why this was happening. She hadn't eaten anything that would cause her pain. Nor anything that would take this long to cause some pain.

Closing her eyes as the pain slowly decreased she let her mind wander for the answer. If it wasn't anything she ate, and it wasn't from any mission she had recently, it had to be from someone near. However the one thing that made her stomach hurt was her intuition and it only worked on one man. Shooting up from bed she strained her hearing to see if anything strange was happening.

Slam!

"Xanxus"

Her eyes hardened at the sound of the car door closing knowing that he was here. Damn her and her Xanxus intuition. She threw the covers off of her and grabbed a ribbon wrapping it around her neck to hide her scar. Standing up she fixed the blankets so her partner wouldn't notice her gone. Straightening her lavender nightgown that just barely covered her crotch she grabbed a matching robe that ended mid thigh and pulled it on. Opening the door she slipped on her sunglasses and closed the door delicately before running down the hall.

Why in the world was he even doing here? She swear to god if it was for Piero she'll kill him first than deal with the Varia boss by herself. Coming to the end of the hall she took a sharp left and met the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was the doors which she knew any minute now Xanxus would walk right through. Patting down her hair she took a deep breath before jogging down the stairs.

"Why can't we walk in?" Vinci heard as she quickened her pace.

"Sir we must call someone to grant your entrance." One of Dino's morning guards said.

"VOI Piero wake the fuck up!"

She grabbed the door knob and ripped it open surprising the guards. Lifting her arm to block the sunlight her glasses didn't she noticed a chest in front of her. The tie was undone a little and the top three buttons weren't buttoned. Letting her arm fall back to her side she could feel the hot summer breeze caress her face. Vinci closed her eyes not knowing how much of his man she could stand. His presence was enough to make her want to die, now as his cologne overwhelm her sense of smell she wasn't sure if anything could save her.

When was the last time they were this close to each other? Twelve years seemed to be about right. Even now he still hadn't really changed. Vinci let out a small smile realizing that he even wore the same cologne. "Xanxus."

"Miss. Vinci they aren't allowed in without permission." One of the guards said.

"Shut up trash" Xanxus hissed letting his gaze leave the woman in front of him to glare at the guards. They quickly straightened up having a hand on their weapons. Feeling a hand press against his heart he turned his attention back to Vinci. He looked at her hand against him watching as it clutched onto his shirt like he would disappear.

"What is going on here?"

Vinci immediately let go of Xanxus and turned around to see Romario and Watson walking towards them. If she hadn't known them for as long as she has, she might have thought they were twins. Well except for the age difference with Watson nearing his mid-seventies and Romario at around 40. "Romario, Varia wishes to come in."

Vinci looked over her shoulder in time to see the look Xanxus had given the poor man. Holding in her laugh she took a step to the side letting them in. "Vinci did you already give them your permission?" Romario asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I was thinking about it, but you know it's just too early in the morning to hear Squalo's voice."

"Madam is this really a good idea?" Watson asked coming to stand next to her.

"VINCI!"

Flinching at the sound of her name, she looked towards the door to see Squalo charging at her swinging his sword whatever which way. Rolling her eyes she stood there and waited for her 'scolding'. Once he stood in front of her she watched as he opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Y- you...I...shit!"

"Vinci watch your language." Turning towards the staircase Vinci put her hands on her hips as the older woman came down the stairs.

"It wasn't even me." She said defending herself.

Danielle just laughed and as she passed each of their guest, she gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Danielle they aren't children." Vinci said as she received her own kiss. Frowning at the younger of the two Danielle slapped her arm before looking at Xanxus.

"It's nice to see you again Xanxus." Danielle said leaned forward giving the Varia boss his greeting. Vinci's gaze went to Watson and he got the idea. Bowing at her he sauntered over to Romario and whispered something in his ear.

"Watson will take you to the dining room while I go and get Piero. Vinci..." She just waved the right-hand man off. "let's not have another episode like last time."

Pivoting on her heel, Vinci left Varia to heed down to the dining room. Pushing the doors open she automatically went into the kitchen knowing that when Xanxus walked in he would want something to drink. Putting coffee in the filter she sighed and pulled out a bowl of spaghetti for Squalo.

"Madam there is no reason for you to be in the kitchen. I'll handle everything."

"I can take care of Xanxus and Squalo. You can deal with everyone else." She said pouring the coffee in the cup and adding a little bit of milk. The microwave beeped signaling the spaghetti was done. Closing the door behind her she grabbed a fork for her little water creature. Pushed open the door to the dining room with her foot, Vinci spun dodging the door as it came back to her.

"Vinci I would have gotten the door if you asked." Danielle stated pulling the younger girls chair out for her. Setting down the coffee in front of Xanxus she pushed Danielle slightly in a joking manner.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked and slid the bowl across from her to Squalo who immediately started eating. Sitting down she finally took notice the seating arrangements. Xanxus was sitting at the head of the table (of course opposite from Dino's assigned spot), she had taken his right side with Squalo on his left. Danielle sat next to her with an empty chair on Danielle's other side. Next to Squalo was some freak with odd colored hair, a man with a tiara with a baby in his lap and then the man she had almost killed.

"Squ~ how come you eat her spaghetti but never mine?!" The multi-colored man whined grabbing onto Squalo arm.

"VOI Lussuria I told you not to call me that! Besides I hate your spaghetti you don't even make it right!" Squalo shouted at the man who had tears going down his face.

Resting her elbow on the table she sighed at the idiots she had to sit in front of. Danielle just laughed at their antics but Vinci couldn't find the ability to do so. Footsteps sounded down the hall and she knew exactly who it was. Piero walked into the room fully dressed and ready for the day. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sweetheart." Danielle responded back and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Piero smiled and turned towards his sister. Running a hand through his hair he bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Piero" She stated and turned her head to look at the man.

"Yes"

"I hope you slept well last night. I know I didn't with all the noise you made." Vinci teased.

Danielle gasped and covered her face as a blushed crawled up her neck and spread across her face. Piero frowned and wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulder. "Was that necessary?" Piero asked.

Vinci simply shrugged her shoulders. "I thought so. I mean if you're going to have sex at two in the morning you might as well be quite about it."

Piero glared at her and decided to send his own insult back. "What the hell are you doing down here half naked anyways, and I thought you'd have some respect for yourself. You aren't sixteen Vinci. Xanxus isn't going to tell you to put clothes on anymore."

Grinding her teeth together Vinci made to stand up but the look she got from Danielle quickly made her rethink her actions. She didn't want to scare the poor girl and Piero wouldn't let anyone cause harm to his fiancée.

"Vinci" Danielle whispered. Vinci just smiled and patted the girls' lap leaving the two of them to drown in their embarrassment. The kitchen door open and Watson walked in with plates of food. Raising an eyebrow she stared at the old man as he set down each plate in front of their eaters. The only ones who didn't get anything were herself, Xanxus, Squalo and Piero.

"Watson is it alright if I could get some water?" Piero asked leaning back into his chair.

"Of course, Madam would there be anything you like?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." Vinci stated and started drawing on the table with her finger. Once he left Danielle cut some of her sausage and held it out on her fork for Vinci to eat. "Vinci you haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch time. You've got to be hungry."

"I've lost my appetite. You just eat I'll be fine." Vinci said and watched her pout before eating again. She always tried to baby Vinci as if she was her mother when she didn't do something she should. Like work! Always complaining on how she should do her work, but never gets on Piero when he doesn't do half of his.

"Scum"

Her head turned towards the man before her knowing he wasn't talk to her. He knew better than to call her that name. The Varia members turned towards their boss to see him glaring at them. "Are you going to fucking introduce yourself or not?"

"Oh silly me. I'm Mama-Lussuria. I'm Varia's Sun Guardian.!"

"Prince Belphegor, you filthy peasants." The tiara officially made sense to Vinci now. Tapping her cheek with her finger she didn't really need for him to tell her his flame. If Squalo's glare was anything to go by she'd say he was the storm flame.

"I'm Mammon the Mist Arcobaleno and Guardian of Varia." How the hell did Varia get an Arcobaleno to join them?

"I'm Leviathan, and I'm boss's Lightening Guardian." Rolling her eyes she nudged Danielle with her hand. The older girl leaned towards her and Vinci couldn't help but hope this 'Leviathan' was listening.

"I'm thinking he's more of Xanxus's slave. You suppose I could get Xanxus to make him my slave also?" She asked her. Danielle giggled softly before shoving the younger girl away. Vinci laughed and turned back towards the people in front of her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Vinci and for the sake of everything I hope we get along." She stated and gave them the best innocent smile she could muster. Lussuria squealed and jumped in his seat mumbling things to himself. Watson walked in giving Piero his water and sauntered over and passed her a pile of mail. Groaning Vinci started sorting through it.

"So much mail." Vinci complained and opened the first one. Money fell into her lap and she looked at the front of the card to see it say 'Happy Birthday'. Was her birthday today? No...she thought it was in like a week or something. Picking up the money Vinci looked at the twenty before laying it on the table. Grabbed another one she opened it to see the same thing.

"Is today your birthday Vinci?" Lussuria asked.

"Nope" She said.

"Well we should celebrate when it come up. How far away is it?" Lussuria asked.

"I'd say about a week and a half." Danielle told Lussuria with a smile on her face. Turning towards Piero she tilted her head to get a better view of his face. "You did get your sister something this year, right?"

"I don't want it." Vinci muttered finishing off the pile of birthday cards. Watson picked up all the trash and left to throw it away.

"So if your birthday is in a week and a half. That means you must be a July baby." Lussuria said.

"VOI her birthday's July 1st, damn it!"

"Shishishi~ Mammy's birthday is July 2nd." Turning towards the baby she couldn't help but wonder how old he really is compared to the rest of them. For all they know he could be Watson's age. Leaning forward she grabbed a twenty from the pile of money and held it out for the baby.

"Happy Birthday" She said as he snatched it from her.

"Your donation is gratefully accepted."

Looking at the rest of her mail she caught one she's been waiting for, for weeks. Pulling it out from the pile she quickly opened it and unfolded the letter that was inside, ignoring their guest making snarky remarks about being stingy. "Is that the letter for Noel?" Danielle asked leaning over her shoulder.

Quickly hiding it from her view Vinci just smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. It just a simple letter." She said. Danielle frowned and went to reach the letter but Vinci held it away from her. She could see the irritation forming in Danielle's eyes. If Vinci kept this up she might see a new part of Danielle she's never really seen before. Piero sighed as the girls fought over the letter. When Danielle went to reach for it, Vinci would keep it out of reach. Then Vinci would laugh at her, Danielle would get madder and go for the letter again. He would have to stop them soon or they were going to hurt each other.

"Vinci!" Danielle screamed as she missed the letter again. God Vinci felt bad for doing this to her but it was so entertaining."VOI! Just give her the letter!" Squalo hollered from across the table. The two girls stopped and stared at the loud man. Did he just tell them to stop? Danielle sat back down in her seat with her hands rested in her lap. Vinci pushed her sunglasses back up her face and fanned herself with the letter. "Look what you did Squalo they were only having fun." Lussuria angerly said hitting Squalo in the back of the head.

"That fucking hurt!" Squalo complained.

"Shishishi~ I call the next hit." Belphegor stated raising his hand.

"Huh what's all the noise about?" A small voice asked coming from the door.

Turning around Vinci saw the little boy she had thought was still asleep. Watson pushed him lightly so he would walk in. She couldn't believe he was already bathed and dressed before she was. Danielle motioned for the boy to hurry his pace and when he was close enough to her, she picked him up and placed him in her lap. "Good morning Noel, I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Mafia boys always wake up early, mama" Noel said rubbing his eyes. Lussuria squealed at his cuteness. Vinci leaned back into her chair watching the boy try to wake up. "Did you sleep well?" Danielle asked after he had greeted Piero.

"Yeah, Vinci's bed was really warm. I almost died at how fluffy the covers were!" He exaggerated throwing his hands up in the air. Piero spit out his water and pounded on his chest to help him breathe. Was her brother always such a loser? "Are you telling me you slept with Vinci?" Piero questioned the eight year old boy. Noel nodded and climbed out of his mother lap to be pulled into Vinci's.

"You make it sound like I'm a pedophile besides it's all your fault." Vinci accused hugging the boy to her chest. Xanxus, who had stayed quiet for the most part, let his gaze travel to the boy in questioning. He couldn't be older than ten and from his comment on 'mafia boys' he was Danielle's biological son. "Why did you sleep with Vinci, honey?" Danielle asked fixing her son's hair.

"Because mama and papa were having sex last night." Why wasn't Xanxus surprised? Danielle's blush immediately came back to her face at her son's comment. Piero pushed back his chair calmly and stood up. Xanxus knew automatically that he was anything but calm and if his intuition was right (which it always is) Piero was about to regret what he was going to do. Vinci looked up at her brother as he pulled at her arm. Noel slid out of her lap and she got up trying to take her arm back but he wouldn't let go. "Trash"

They both stopped and turned towards the voice. His piercing red eyes scared her more than she thought they should. She hadn't seen such rage like that in years that it frightened her for a moment. Xanxus never got mad like that for no reason and there was no reason too. Taking a step back from the man, Xanxus's eyes landed on her when she did. Vinci forced herself to look at the floor as the silence killed them all. She's prefer Xanxus yelling at them then having him stay silent. "Let her go"

Did he just say that? Vinci blinked a few times before realizing that he did. The grip on her arm tightened before letting go. "Even now you're still protecting her."

"Papa" Noel said as Piero opened the door and left the dining room. Damn her! Why hadn't she seen what Piero was going to do. It was always Xanxus, always. Turning towards Noel she bent down grabbing his attention. "I wasn't able to protect you like him." He said pointing a finger at Xanxus.

"But there's a reason you couldn't and he could." She said with a smile on her face hoping to cheer him up. Crossing his arms across his chest, Vinci put him in her seat. "It's because he's a really strong mafia boss."

"Really..." Noel's eyes let up at the words "..so he's like Dino!"

"VOI! We aren't anything like that stupid bucking horse!" Squalo roared. Xanxus grabbed his coffee cup and threw it at Squalo hitting him in the head. Sadly the cup was empty. "Shut up" Vinci sighed at their relationship.

"No he's not like Dino, unfortunately."

"Do you like Dino then?" Danielle covered her son's mouth as Vinci stared at him. How was she suppose to respond to that? "Just as a friend."

"Why"

"Because"

"Because isn't an answer. Do you have a better one?"

"You're eight I don't have to answer that. Now Xanxus is a special kind of mafia boss because he is an assassin." She said trying to point out the differences.

"Oh so are you stronger than him?" Noel asked her. She needed to come up with the best excuse she could without giving herself up. Xanxus snorted beside her at the question. Vinci poked Noel's forehead causing him to cover it. "I could defeat him with a flick of my finger."

"Don't lie to the fucking kid." Xanxus said.

"Xanxus" She whispered in disbelief. He was hopeless at trying to help people. No wonder he was stuck as Varia boss. Nobody would want to be allies with him if he was Vongola. Forget allies, there wouldn't be a Vongola. Deciding that this conversation was over she grabbed the letter she kept away from Danielle. Vinci held it out for the boy to take seeing as it was rightfully his. Noel took it from her and looked at it. "Mama I got in." He said giving the paper to Danielle.

"I was hoping for a 'thank you Vinci' but I guess you sitting there is okay. You only got into one of the best mafia school's around." Vinci stated. Noel smiled and hugged her around the waist yelling thank you's into her stomach. Picking him up she gave the boy back to Danielle who hugged him tighter than he had done to her.

"Watson" Vinci said having the man appear at her side almost instantly. The old man bowed his head in respect before looking at her. She turned around and headed towards the door. "Would you be so kind to take all the stuff on the table and put it with the rest of my work. I'm going to take a shower."

"Yes madam"


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter 6]

Standing in front of her closet naked, she couldn't decided what she wanted to wear. Something fashionable for late June was definitely on the top of the list of requirements; however, she wanted to wear something that wouldn't piss off Xanxus so that he would let her leave the house. Maybe that's where her problem lied. Vinci thought back into the past trying to remember anything she wore that didn't set Xanxus off but nothing came because everything she wore did. She could have worn jeans and a long sleeve shirt that fell off the shoulders and he would have told her to put some more clothes on.

Turning her back to her clothes she pulled on her undergarments to get started. Jeans would be a good thing to wear but it was just too hot to wear a long sleeve shirt, so she'd have to wear a tank top. "Fucking hell" She whispered to herself as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a peach color top. If he wasn't down the stairs she'd have worn shorts and a bra, and left without a problem. Picking out a peach ribbon to match her tank top she stood in front of her mirror and tied it so it'd look like a bow. Having already brushed her teeth and hair she'd pulled a pair of sneakers from her closet and slipped on her sunglasses before closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Walking into the dining room had to be the worst thing she did. Squalo was screaming at the prince. Lussuria was having a cheerful conversation with Danielle; who had Noel in her lap staring at Xanxus. Xanxus was sitting quietly in his chair with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. His slave stood next to him and the Arcobaleno was counting money on the table. "I see that none of you have many manners or weren't simply taught." She stated crossing her arms with her shoes hanging from each hand.

No one heard her but Watson, who grabbed her shoes and bent down to slip them onto her feet. She took a deep breath at how Watson knew her so well. If he hadn't taken her shoes she'd kill someone with them. Running a hand through her hair she sauntered over Squalo who hadn't seen her coming. Preparing for the screaming she knew was going to happen, her hand snatched the hair at the base of Squalo's neck and pulled as hard as she could.

"Shit!" Squalo cursed spinning around ready to kill her. Vinci barely dodged the sword coming at her throat and watched as he finally realized who he swung at. His sword dropped to his side as Vinci waited for him to say something. She didn't expect an apology but she wanted something. "What the hell was that for?"

Raising an eyebrow she brought up a finger and shoved it into his chest. "First off don't you ever swing your sword at me again." She said before pushing him down in his seat. "Secondly I also did not raise you to act like a Neanderthal, so stop yelling."

"Shishishi~ Squalo got scolded." The prince next to her said.

Turning towards him she pushed out her hip and rested her hand against it. "Don't think he's the only one. I don't know who taught you manners or if you were even taught at all but I expect a prince to know that he shouldn't yell at the table. "

"Don't worry dear they're always like that." Lussuria said putting his hands on his cheeks to give a more over dramatic look to the situation. Shaking her head at the assassin's she motioned for Noel to get a move on so that they could leave. Watson appeared by her side and passed her, her purse. Danielle stopped her conversation with Lussuria when Noel came in with his shoes on. "Where are you two going?" She asked.

Bending down Vinci quickly fixed Noel's shirt and hair. "I need to get him some clothes for school. He can't go in jeans and t-shirts." She explained raising to her full height again. Noel ran over to his mother and gave her a hug along with a smile so she wouldn't worry even thought she would anyways. Vinci rolled her eyes at how loving they were and grabbed her keys.

"Watson you'll be staying here." Vinci said to her old friend.

"But madam-"

"I'll be fine. Get anything they need and make sure Danielle is safe. We should be back by noon at the latest." Watson bowed giving into her request faster than she thought. Pushing her glasses up her face she kissed his cheek before grabbing Noel's hand to leave.

"Have fun!" Lussuria shouted.

"Oh Watson..." she said looking over her shoulder, "...Xanxus doesn't get alcohol until 10:30, no sooner do you understand me?"

"VOI who the hell said you could do that? You're not even going to be here to deal with him!" Squalo hollered after Vinci when she started walking again, completely ignoring him. Danielle just sighed and went back to her conversation with Lussuria about normal civilian life.

* * *

"How do these feel?" Vinci asked buttoning the pants on the boy. Noel scrunched his face up and moved his hips side to side pondering on the bottoms. They had finally finished picking out suit shirts about an hour ago after Noel revealed that he didn't want to wear white with his suit, but every other color known to man. Vinci looked at the boy to see he was considering them.

"They feel good but does it unbutton easy? I don't want to have issues when I have to pee." He asked looking at himself in the mirror. Shaking her head she stood up and sighed at the boy. She'd have to remind herself that shopping with this boy was much harder than shopping with any girl she'd ever accompanied. "Yes they unbutton fine. Can we please get them so we can leave, I'm sure Watson is have a fit back at Cavallone."

Noel laughed and nodded taking the pants off handing them to her. Vinci swallowed a laugh that wanted to seep through her lips at the sight of his superman underwear. Paying the casher Vinci grabbed the bags and ushered the boy out of the store. If they didn't leave soon they'd wouldn't be home by noon and Watson would send a search and rescue squad after her. Putting all the bags in the trunk of her car, she slipped into the drivers' seat with Noel already buckled up next to her.

"I think you bought to many clothes. What am I going to do with eight suits?" He asked looking out the window as they sped down the road. Watching him from the corner of her eye she smiled and relaxed her body. "Well if I can convince your mother, I'm hoping you'll wear one tonight." She said catching him by surprise.

"You really mean it?" Nodding her head the boy started jumping up and down in his seat for the excitement of his first mission. "Will there be dead bodies and blood flying everywhere?" His voice sounded nervous and a little bit disturbed. Vinci patted his head to reassure him without words that there wasn't going to be anything of the sorts.

"But...only if your mother agrees." She reminded him.

"What about papa?"

"Piero isn't married to your mother yet so he isn't your guardian. Which means he doesn't have a say in what your mother decides." Vinci said taking a left onto one of the winding roads that lead into the forest.

"Vinci" Looking away from the road she saw Noel shuffling in his seat.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you've told Uncle Xanxus about your profession."

Slamming onto the breaks, she shot her arm out in front of Noel so he'd slam into her arm and not the dashboard. Hissing at the feeling of the steering wheel colliding with her collar bone, she let her gaze fall onto Noel who rubbed his chest. Sighing she let her head fall back onto the head rest and took off her sunglasses to rub her eyes. "Who told you to call him Uncle Xanxus?"

"Is that what you're concerned over?" Should she feel bad that is was. Smartass little eight year old, she taught him to well to spot the underlining means of things. Vinci changed the gear into parking and turned her body to the boy.

"Noel I think we need to discuss some things before we get home. Firstly I don't want you calling that pigheaded man uncle, it's disgusting. Secondly my job is something I keep very close to my heart, which is why no one outside you, Danielle, Piero, Romario, Dino, and a few other people know what it is. So please for the sake of the human race don't tell Xanxus, okay?" She explained running a hand through his hair to show she meant it sincerely and that she wasn't mad.

"Ok but Mama said to call him Uncle Xanxus if you want to be mad at anybody." Chuckling at how quickly he gave up that information she shoved her sunglasses back on and put the car back in drive hoping to get home soon.

Not too long later Vinci rounded the Cavallone mansion and parked in their garage right next to Dino's beautiful red Ferrari. Getting out the car Vinci looked at the differences between the cars. Besides Dino's being a Ferrari, hers was a Jaguar XKR-S. The only thing that was exactly the same was the color which she absolutely loved. Noel grabbed his bags and raced towards the doors that the guards held open for him. Nodding in thanks, Vinci stepped into the mansion and was surprised by the silence. Maybe someone finally killed Squalo.

Knowing Watson was worried she let her feet take her to the dining room to see them all eating lunch. Watson walked into the room and before anyone knew he had Vinci's face in his hands pushing it side to side looking for injury's. Danielle giggled not bothering to give Vinci the help she needed. "Watson I'm fine nothing happened so please stop." She said pushing his hands away.

"I don't believe you." Watson said.

Danielle mouth opened and questions started rolling off her mouth towards the boy in her lap to see if he would tell her anything. Noel frowned not liking the attention he was getting when he was hungry. Vinci looked at Watson who held her license in his hand. "Where are you going with that?" She asked reaching out to take it but he slipped it into his pocket.

"I'm concern over your safety. So I'll be taking the car to make sure everything is up to date. So I'm taking this so you can't drive."

"But nothing really happened." Noel lied, hoping to get them both out of some kind of trouble.

"See total misunderstanding." Vinci said sitting down in her spot from this morning and stole the plate she knew Xanxus was done with.

Watson just shook his head and left. Grabbing the A1sause Vinci poured it all over the steak before stealing his utensil's also.

"Oh sweetheart you don't need to steal the boss's silverware, I can go get you some." Lussuria said standing up.

She let her eyes wander over to Xanxus to see him looking at the wall with a glass of what looked like tequila in his hand. He didn't look like he really cared about what was going on, or what she did with his stuff. "Might as well leave her alone. He's going to let her do whatever she wants." Squalo mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, my silly brother." Vinci said just to bother him.

Squalo stood up and swung his sword around screaming at her about calling him her brother. "Sit down trash." Xanxus said lazily throwing his glass at Squalo's head not caring if it hit. The target quickly dodged and Vinci ignored him, cutting herself a piece of meat.

"I didn't know Squalo had a sister." Leviathan said scratching his head.

"Oi we aren't even closely related!" Squalo shouted.

"Well I fucking raised you, be lucky I didn't call you my son." She muttered earning herself a kick in the shin from the Varia boss.

Stuffing her mouth with food she tried to finish her lunch without trying to say anything, but god these people were just to obnoxious not to say anything. Especially that lightening guardian, who believed that she'd be the reason his **wonderful** and **caring** boss magically ended up dead somewhere. Of course she didn't deny it just to see him protective over a man who couldn't care less. Feeling someone next to her she saw Watson by her side taking her plate. "Madam I would have gotten someone to cook you something."

"I hate to see food go to waste. Now I'm sure I have work to do." She said getting up from her seat and left. Watson just simply shook his head and left to do whatever needed to be done.

* * *

Finding comfort in one of Dino's lounge rooms she rested her feet on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on, turning on her computer that sat in her lap. She'd didn't even feel like working but she knew that she was the only one who could do it. Looking at the pile of papers she noticed the money from this morning was still sitting on the top. Vinci shoved the money in her jean pocket hope she remembered to take it out. Next was the letter Noel had gotten from the school. Dialing the number at the bottom of the letter she waited for someone to answer. While she waited she used her free hand to open a few files to get her started.

Once Vinci got through to someone she quickly started asking questions about the things Noel would need. Grabbing a pen and some paper she started writing as fast as she could while keeping her penmanship legible. Completely incase in what she was doing, she didn't notice the door opening or when her visitor took the chair in front of her that was turned towards the window.

"No I was just curious...yes you've been a big help. I was hoping he could start as soon as possible...thank you so much." Hanging up she tossed the list and her phone onto the table in front of her only to catch a glimpse of her visitor.

"It's rude to just walk in, Xanxus." She stated grabbing the next paper in her pile.

"Don't tell me what's fucking rude. You left the table without excuse yourself." Seeing that he was pissed off by her lack of manners, she kept quite letting him mule over it by himself. Vinci knew it was rude to leave the table without excuse herself but she refused to excuse herself while he sat at the table.

It was silent for the most part of the next two hours. Every once in a while Xanxus moved but all that was mostly heard was the sound of rustling papers. Vinci had almost enough of all the papers that never seemed to end and the people she was sending it to. They asked to much of her and she so badly wanted to throw a tantrum. Setting the computer on the floor she shoved all the papers with it not caring of the mess. Stretching along the couch Vinci ignored the eyes that bore into the back of her head.

"Madam"

Groaning Vinci turned towards Watson who stood by the door that she hadn't heard open. She guess taking a quick nap wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "What is it Watson?" Vinci asked.

"The Chinese ambassador is on the phone." He said walking over holding the electronic, that she had labeled for work, out to her.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"It's about the flight to Mongolia. He wanted to make sure everything was in order." Snatching the phone out of his hands she held it up to her ear.

"You have five minutes." She said before going silent as she listen to what he had to say.

Watson turned and bowed towards the Varia boss. "Is there anything you'd like me to get you?" He asked knowing that his madam hadn't offered anything to the man. Once Xanxus had placed his order, Vinci closed the phone before running a hand through her hair.

"Madam is there anything you'd like?"

"Could you send me a hot tub?" She asked knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry I don't think that's possible."

"I know don't worry about it, but if you could can you please ask Danielle if Noel can join us tonight. Explain everything slowly to her, I'm sure she'd go into shock if you don't." Nodding at her request he left letting the door click in place behind him.

Silence set back into place as she waited for him to say something. Instead of him saying anything her work phone went off again. Picking it up she hit the talk button. "Vinci" She greeted the person.

"Yes I'm busy."

Xanxus let his gaze wander towards the girl on the couch to see she was biting at her nails. "I happened to be hosting someone at the moment." There were only two reason's she bit her nails. She was either lying or she found her nails too long. He quickly picked up the bullshit she was spilling out onto the phone and settled for the lying option.

"No it's no problem, bye."

"I see you still can't fucking lie." Vinci felt her eye twitch at his comment. Tilting her head forward so she could look over her sunglasses, she let her eyes fall onto his figure.

"They can't tell so I don't see the point." Vinci said tossing the phone with the other one on the table. The door opened again and Watson walked in with a two drinks.

"Danielle had agreed to let Noel come and he is getting ready right now. I suggest you should as well madam." Watson stated handing Xanxus his drink and one to her.

"So I guess she took it well?" Vinci asked sipping on the wine.

"No but after explaining to her that it was completely safe she agreed as long as he's home by eleven."

Vinci looked towards the window to see a few birds fly by. "I wasn't planning keeping him out long anyways. It's his first mission, I expect him to by asleep by nine." She said.

Watson left seeing as there was nothing to say. Taking another sip of her wine, Vinci caught the look Xanxus gave her. "What is it this time?" She said standing up.

"Give me the wine." Vinci rolled her eyes, she had hoped that he's realize she was twenty-seven and didn't need to be told she couldn't drink.

"No"

His eyes narrowed which caused her to smile and take another sip of her wine. "Last time I checked I was over twenty-one which means I can drink." Vinci said knowing she was just pissing him off.

"Don't make me get up, woman."

"Xanxus it's one glass which is not going to kill me. Besides haven't you heard that red wine is good for your heart." Vinci explained trying to drown the wine as fast as she could before he really did get out of his chair.

"Vinci" Damn he had her now. She knew that when he called her by name she had that last chance to do as he said or suffer the consequences. Making a sound of disapproval she handed over the wine glass to him. Vinci turned back to the couch and started cleaning up the papers she had pushed to the floor.

Suddenly a knock came from the door before it opened. Danielle poked her head through to see everything was safe. "At least you two didn't kill each other. Piero was worried he'd have to bury you, Vinci."

She snorted at the comment. "More like he'd have to bury Xanxus." She stated earning herself a glare from the man in the room.

"Well I came to tell you that you need to get dress and that Squalo is making a fuss about having to stay here so long."

"Just tell him to calm down. Xanxus was just having a last minute drink before he left; however I need to get changed so make sure he gets down stairs." She said leaving her to fend for herself.

* * *

Noel rambled on and on as Watson tried to fix the boys tie that wouldn't stay straight. Laughing, Vinci fixed her blazer in the mirror deeming that it was as good as it was going to get. Once Watson had the tie done he excused himself to get the limo.

"Now I want you on your best behavior. Don't give Vinci a hard time." Danielle said coming into the lobby to give her son a fast lecture before he left. Vinci looked at the boy who was wearing his black suit with a red undershirt and a black tie. She'd admit it didn't look half bad on him; however her grey suit set her apart. She would have gone darker and wore black also but she thought that grey would be a good choice.

"I promise." He said after his mother was done giving her speech.

"Now give your father a hug so you can leave." Danielle said as the boy ran to the man who walked into the room with the rest of their guest behind them. Piero picked him up and swung him around commenting on how nice he looked.

"Vinci bought it for me." Vinci smiled pleased that Noel was happy.

"Did she, it looks expensive." Piero said though it was more of a question.

"Eh it wasn't too much."

"You have such great taste Vinci. Are they Armani?" Lussuria asked. The look she got from Danielle quickly made her take a step to the side.

"Yep" Noel said obviously not seeing the situation.

"How much did you spend on him?" Danielle asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Um...I'd say about $3200 to $4500." Vinci stated.

"Vinci" Piero scolded knowing she couldn't help but spoil the kid.

"What?" She asked walking up to Noel and taking him from her brother. "I want to be the favorite aunt." She said putting the boy on the ground.

"You're his only aunt."

"I got to beat all the other aunts or he wouldn't want me." Vinci said pushing Noel towards the door. "Now we must go we can't be late."

Watson came through the front door to tell them the limo was ready when Vinci shoved passed him with Noel. Confused he saw Danielle silently fuming which was only ever caused by Vinci spending money. "Master Xanxus" Watson said turning to the only boss in the room. "I'd like to give you this. We hope to see you there." Passing him an envelope he left without another word.

**Please Review**


End file.
